


Nighttime activities (Olicity)

by Aii



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Summer of Olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Slade, Oliver and Felicity have to handle their nightmares and feelings... something like that xD<br/>Maybe about 4 chapters, but this is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m new on AO3!
> 
> The Arrow fanfictions brought me here and after 6 years without writing anything I felt the urge of writing a story by my hands again. I always wrote in German, so this is my first try using my (bad) English skills and (and a dictionary sometimes ;D). Sorry for you all being my guinea pig, and please feel free with correcting me.  
> Unfortunately Germany has no suitable Arrow-fan-base to post some stuff and share with others.  
> Finally, I hope you will understand everything, even if it sounds a bit strange or easy (hopefully not totally wrong ^^”)

Oliver couldn’t sleep.  
Since the island he never slept really recreative, but the last time was a new bottom. So he decided to workout until the fatigue would take its toll.  
As everytime he realized it would be a long night he veered toward the lair, expecting it deserted as always at four o'clock in the morning when he was about killing some nighttime. He never told the others about it, Oliver knew they would worry about that. But worrying doesn’t change his situation at all. So why he should mention it.  
He felt better anyway, when he wasn’t showing too much what’s getting to him. And of course the last seven years totally wore him down.  
Oliver is back home for two years now, and other people began to forget there was something in his past. And that was totally what he wanted.  
Diggle and Felicity never forget, so he was glad to fake a bit normality.

When he opened the door, Oliver found the lights on and computers working so he paused…  
Felicity?  
It was early in the morning, there was no appeasing reason Felicity should not sleeping. Now he was the one worrying.  
He found her blazer hanging over her chair, the violet one, and the screens black but the computers were busy humming.  
Oliver began to wonder whether she was sleeping well at all.  
Before he had time to think about, Oliver heard a muttered word, some whisper. He did not catch it but it came up from the camp bed standing in a corner of the lair.  
Sometimes he stayed over night and when he reached the bed Oliver realized he was not the only one anymore.  
At the foot, across the mattress, Felicity turned, mumbling something fast asleep. Her glasses slipped down her nose and blond strands of hair dropped into her peaceful looking face. This sight let him forget about the worries, she was simply adorable and it sadden his heart to remember this feelings for her.  
But Felicity was here, in safety, nothing else mattered for now. Of course he was wondering whats up, but he would never wake her up, he could wait.  
Oliver covered her with the blanket. He noticed her sweet smell and warm feelings grabbed him. He shook his head to come clear from that and decided to work out as planned before. He headed back to the salmon ladder.  
Bevor he could grab the pole Oliver heard steps and automatically looked for the door, not till then for the bed. Felicity didn’t notice him first, slowly paced to her desk.  
She appears totally dizzy from sleep, the earpiece of her glasses between her teeth she tried to tame her tangled hair.  
Oliver couldn’t do anything but just watching her, not the first time he realized his temper improved of her pure presence.  
Whenever she told him he could be better, he became better. A killer became the Arrow… He wondered where he would be without her… even if there were no feelings she had always these effect and would ever have.

But it had do remain like this. In fact he hoped this could last forever, to keep her save, even if that means she must not be with him.  
#His fear to mess up the whole relationship, to hurt her feelings was almost bigger than the fear of loosing her in an Arrow-case.

He remembered this fateful sentence, in every meaning of this word. It just slipped out of his mouth!  
Oliver pretend to himself it was only to play authentic.  
The truth was the situation entrained him so much… his feelings for her just bubbled out of him and a second later he was about to understand Felicitys rambling - that was totally adorable but he never got that completely.  
Now he could only hope she didn’t take it to heart and everything could remain like it was before Slade. Oliver was afraid to broke her heart… and his own.

When Felicity realized Oliver, she let out a sharp cry, then changes her direction and came up for him. In a mix of anger and astonishment she ask:  
„What are you doing here?“ Felicity wanted to be cought here at night as much as he wanted to be, was his first suggestion.  
„I could ask you the same!“ he answered a bit too strict. Oliver realized at this second she condemn his emphasis.  
The same moment he was asking himself if this is what he wanted. He was strict, because he wanted to avoid false signals.  
Althought the only thing he really wanted in quite this moment was to embrace her and ask whats wrong…

„I couldn’t sleep so I started a research I wanted to do anyway… I only wanted to… close my eyes a few minutes but I suspect….. ohh…“  
a look at her watch „about an hour…“ she began to talk more to herself than to Oliver.  
„But it looks like this is not done, yet“ she nodded tot he computer. Then she turned back to face him.  
„Now you!“  
„Same. Want to workout a bit.“  
For a moment they looked at each others eyes, silent. A silent consent not to talk about their reasons… Knowing there was more than a simple sleepless night.

Oliver rolled up Felicitys life completely as he brought her to Team Arrow. He noticed at least he call the Team like that since he knew she did… but only in his thought!  
To use her as Decoy to cure Slade was the thing he regretted most in the world. Nobody would blame her for some bad nights.  
He just didn’t want her to suffer as he did, actually he got used to it a bit…  
For now, he just enjoy her presence, watching her working and pretend to exercise.


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdant collapse and Oliver have to find Felicity. So he learns something important about his IT-girl Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are.  
> I hope there are not TOOO much mistakes.  
> In german it was so much fun to write this chapter, so I was able to add a third one quickly after.  
> In English it was hard xD But I won't give up, yay!  
> It would be a great help to read your feedback!! :)

Felicity ended a research without any results. She leaned back sighing and allowed herself a short break. When she looked up Felicity saw Diggle and Roy working out, but she couldn’t see Oliver. Searching, she carefully looked around to find him up the Salmon Ladder. Had she been so distracted, she even miss the metallic click of the pole?  
When she caught his gaze she finally realized he had been watching her and turned quickly back to the screen so he wouldn’t notice her cheeks turning red.  
The IT Girl heard him let himself fall down and walking over to give Roy some advice about his exercise.  
A look at her watch told Felicity: 10pm an no job fort he Arrow... evening like that again. Die others seemed to be pleased about that. Of course. No job for the Arrow means no crime. And an evening off. Something Felicity couldn’t use.  
Diggle and Roy told their Goodbyes while Oliver was looking for a towel in the locker.  
Felicity pretended to be busy as hell and had a hope Oliver would decide to leave soon. Although she usually loved his presence but she knew he would send her home and when she refused to leave he would ask ‚why’ and that was a thing she wouldn’t go there with him. Maybe she should do but absolutely not with him and nobody else came to her mind... and she noticed at least she was babbling to herself. Damn it.  
Bad Luck.  
„Hey, why don‘t you go home and have a rest? We should be eased about evenings like this. No Arrow means no crime and it’s Friday after all…“ He walked up to her, the towel covered his bare shoulders and Felicity was distracted a short girlish moment, thinking about his strong arms, an embrace… a ki-  
„Felicity?“  
„Yes! I mean NO..” realizing her thoughts became more sexual, maybe she was exhausted. She saw the look upon his face, which said, “Talk to me.” and began: „It’s too calm in my opinion, I wanted to take a deeper look at m-„  
„Felicity!“ it was this special way he spoke out her name that every time made her heart flip. When she feels he cares about her…  
“This can wait until tomorrow” he touched her arm softly, the way he had done it often in the past. In this moment she wanted to blame him for all this cruel feelings, Slade and everything she felt since that night. But it wasn’t only his fault and for once she said nothing.

Felicity grabbed her purse and leaved, trying to give her ‚Good night‘ an easygoing undertone.  
But she resolved to come back after a shower and dinner… To kill time, avoid sleep. Alone.

\-----

Team Arrow had not leave the Arrow cave, did not move to another lair. There was a second lair after all but no one was actually able to say why they all stay.  
Tonight Oliver realized why it was a mistake.  
When he startled in the middle of the night, sweaty from a nightmare, which he shook conversant, there was no way to get to sleep again. It was this dream again where Thea died, then Diggle and then... Felicity... maybe their faces just blurred. He wasn’t sure; the memory fades with every elapsing second.  
A cold shower washed away the last tracks of the night.  
He put on jeans, then he had the first look at his cell: 4am. He almost dropped it when he noticed the missed calls of Felicity just 2 hours ago! He panic, an aftermath of his bad dreams. Sometimes it happens to him without any reason in the middle of the day. But to see her face always calmed him down.  
Oliver called her back but nothing happened. Without further ado he made his way to the city by motorbike.  
On his way he noticed the unusual frequency of ambulances, police and crowds – in passing he snapped up rumors about an attack on the glades, but nothing tangible.  
In his head was only Felicity: Did she return sleepless to the lair again? He had to find her!  
Oliver made his way to „Verdant“, which hadn’t open again since Thea left the city. The roof was collapsed and Olivers heart stopped...  
He couldn’t get Diggle on the phone and left his friend a message; the he began to find a way in. He never thought a second about trying it at Felicity’s first, Oliver had a feeling there was no time for it.  
Oliver tried to find a way through dust and smoke, the roof had crashed down into the lair and buried it. His thoughts were completely dizzy, in part because of the bad air and in part because he didn’t dare to breathe because of his fear to find his IT-girl somewhere under the debris. Oliver noticed the break of dawn, the night became light grey but there was no sun, yet.  
When Oliver discovered a corner of Felicity’s pink jacket anger grabbed him – It wouldn’t be fair to loose her so easily, just because she wasn’t able to sleep these days, which was totally his fault!  
But relief ran through his body when he found the blond girl: She looked up to him and seemed to be more angry than afraid. In the dark he could dimly spot her dirty face, the glasses missing, the jacket disrupted. But how lucky she loved bright colors!  
Felicity was lying half erect. „Oliver...“ she sounded husky, cleared her throat.  
„Hey! Hey are you hurt? I will get you out of here...“ he was SO glad... but just one moment later he found out what was holding her down here: A chunk concrete buried her abdomen and legs.  
„Do you have feeling in your legs?“  
"I no... maybe yes. I don't know, I think I panic... I’m so sorry!"  
"No"  
"I just had..."  
"Everything's fine, forget about that. Lets get you out of here"  
But he had to admit, he couldn’t move that heavy piece alone without hurting her, and someone had to pull her out whet he was about to lift it.

 

"Felicity, listen, I called Diggle, he will find us soon. Just hold on.  
"I’m fine, really ..." but she trembled.  
He wanted to calm her down, but he wasn’t able to calm down himself.  
"You’re cold?"  
"I’m fine, please..."  
Oliver felt useless.  
Carefully, he sat down beside her, than slid over close to her and bed her head on his lap.  
Felicity was glad not to be alone anymore. Honestly, in the dark, the fear almost killed her. But when she saw him he seemed to bring the light down here, even whet it was random.  
His voice activated her a bit, but now she realized how exhausted she actually was.

"I am tired..."  
"No, stay awake. It will not be long."

Silence.

Felicity felt dizzy.  
"Lets talk" he whispered. "Just until Diggle finds us."  
"Mh" Felicity felt pleasant warmth crawl into her limbs; she must have been cooled a lot.

"I couldn’t sleep...“  
„I know.“  
„I mean, for a few weeks, every night the same.“  
„I know."  
„So I worked every night, I felt better...“ She was quiet but her voice speeded up.  
„Bur now I think it’s ridic-„  
 "Don’t.“

Silence.

"I have no excuse, but I never wanted you to get hurt. Tonight, I woke up out of a really bad dream. I saw you dying. As nealy every night. Sometimes it is Thea, Diggle... or Sara and Roy as well. But I pushed you against your will into all of this and to surrender you to Slade is a thing I can never forgive myself.“  
„Hey Oliver...“ she coughed.  
„Oliver don’t. You made my life so much better.“

Without realizing it, he left out everything that tortured him the past time. Felicity’s voice reassured him and he noticed he played with the tip of a strand of her golden hair. Still he couldn’t see her face completely and he began to wonder if the daylight would find it’s way down here at all.

Felicity felt the comfortable move in her hair and also how her body relaxed.  
So it bothered him, too.  
„You really made my life better.“  
Actually, you made me better, she thought by herself.

That little girl, who didn’t want to end up pathetic like her mother and went to MIT, she was glad to made it into a better employment at all.  
That girl was about to accept to have reached his aim in life far too fast and too irreversible. Yeah... What would now be able to happen? And then you came down to the IT department and messed up my ‚dreamlike’ plans for a boring future completely, only with a laptop with bulletholes.  
Suddenly my evenings were exciting and my social life not that dead anymore... well, I mean...“ she started to babble without noticing, „ Not that there were absolutely nothing but these gossip-loving hussies at QC gave me such a wrong feeling! Since that day I learned it could be another way and shortly after you put out that Arrow-Thing and Me with my girlish crush on that billionaire-by-day-hero-by-night felt suddenly like I could really change something in this world!  
I would have then, and also today, trade my soul to live this life.”  
It babbled out of her completely unmeant, but she felt immense relief and couldn’t say ‘why’.  
Oliver kept silence. Actually nothing was new to him from all the things she said. But maybe he never dared to see the context.  
And now she expressed it he felt a huge stone in his stomach.  
So this was the way she saw her life?  
Felicity felt her cheeks hot and her eyes wet, she was grateful he couldn’t see her.  
„I got nightmares of Slade... but I wouldn’t trade them. It’s fine with me. I don’t want something to change. It frightens me not to be needed anymore, but I want to be needed, I must do something momentous.” She faltered.  
“We saved so many life’s, helped so many people, we stopped a lot of criminals – we achieved so much and before I knew it I was completely in love with you and couldn’t do anything about it at all.  
She startled that second she realized what babbled out of her and covered her face with her palms, her cheeks glowed hot, how damn awkward!  
Oliver felt a stab in his heart, he had no idea how to deal with what he had heard, when he realized Diggl’s voice and his cell rang…

\------

When Felicity woke up in the hospital, she didn't remember the last conversation with Oliver. In a state of complete exhaust she thought about it like a dizzy dream that blurred the more she tried to get it.


	3. Third night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, I'm so sorry but I hope you will enjoy my third try!

Before the island, parties of QC were one of Oliver’s event-highlights. Because if Oliver could do one thing that time, then it was standing in the middle of everything and look adorable. It was helpful for his parents’ busyness and lent itself perfectly to baffle over diverse misconducts.  
Young and old couldn’t help but simply adore this popular bachelor with perfect in form manners.  
And now Oliver found himself back again and couldn’t imagine something worse: Standing in the middle of attention of investors on a party hosted by QC. So much could change.  
Halfway confidently he coped a speech, pats on his back and handshakes and withstood a minute-by-minute more urging impulse to disappear.  
To not look desperately on his watch every 20 seconds, he started to look around in the hall, his gaze requesting for help.  
Among all chadbands dressed in suits, Oliver detected Diggle, who had everything under control as safety commissioner and sent a small smile to Oliver. Everytime anxious to not reveal the friendship, that connected them.  
When he got over the next ten minutes, Oliver again began to explore the room full of strangers. He knew whom he was searching for. She had come, right? Slowly he turned over to the windows, the last light of day fell through them inside, when something caught his attention and he knew it was Felicity. He always felt Her presence clearly like other people sense sunlight on skin. He wiped away that stupid thought and headed towards her. Felicity took a glass of wine of a waiter when she winced.  
Before Oliver gave in to the urge to touch her shoulder or even snuggle his IT-girl to his chest, he noticed her splinted leg. The collapse of Verdant left traces. Again it hit him to see Felicity injured. His IT-Girl sipped on her wine, turned - and let out a sharp cry. And she grasped immediately, he must have stared at her for a while.  
"Oliver! You SCARED me!"  
He struggled with composure and finally he put his hand on her shoulder.  
„Thank you for coming.“ He said a bit amused. Oliver smiled lightly and Felicity realized how much this whole event strained him. As she always do.  
Oliver’s eyes followed distracted the waves of her blond curls, which she pinned up dapper over her right shoulder, while she babbled about nothing particular and even made him laugh, even though he didn’t want to.  
When his next duty kidnapped Oliver, everything was easier to him. He just had to turn around and she was smiling in his direction. Felicity Smoak was capable to rescue him, who was feeling like a wannabe hero, in so many ways...

\---

Felicity was in pain. Courageously she bore that evening, always on mind how Oliver and Dig sometimes had to manage their nighttime activities with bad injuries unable to tell someone without compromising the Arrows identity.   
At least it was just her leg. And with her short red dress she even showcased it, after all she couldn’t hide it anyway.  
Being a nice girl, Felicity told the agreed coverstory and managed to attract a bit attention to keep it from Oliver.   
Fortunately, she was not the leading actress, she thought, because without a drink or two she wouldn’t make it tonight.  
By the way it was easier to bolster him with some wine in hand. Or in her blood more precisely.  
Every now and then Felicity felt his gaze in her neck, she turned to face him and accomplished a smile somehow. His eyes began to glare again... and she felt hurt to her soul. She felt heartbroken. His gaze was wandering back to his business partner and Felicity stuck to his lips... She helped him gladly, but had to admit how much she desired by now Oliver would look at her like that when he was not emotional overburden or was about to save the city or set traps for Slade or...   
„Oh shut up!“ she scolded herself.   
„Don’t babble to yourself Felicity.“   
She let refill the wine of a young guy. Could be a long evening.

\---

One thing Felicity was wondering about the whole time.  
After her hospitalization one week ago, something changed in his eyes. Maybe she was totally wrong. Her wishful thinking was for sure playing a dirty trick on her. But she hardly remembered that night the Verdant collapsed. She must have been awake, but she just couldn’t remember. Although she only missed one or two hours, she was worrying. The doctor had said it’s merely stress. That time she was lying injured and alone and probably freaked out in the dark.

But in her head was this picture of Oliver. His glance, when he was looking at her now. And then Felicity prayed silently to not having done something unbelievably stupid.  
The IT-girl took a sip of her wine, gave that handsome fellow a bold wink and when he turned away this time she simply had to break away.  
Felicity crossed the room and tried to fight back the unpleasant redness on her cheeks. But his lips didn’t leave her alone. Must be the wine... Hold it. How much had she been drinking?  
Felicity noticed her left aching leg was failing and she had a look around to see if someone noticed her awkward weakness.  
She nudged someone accidently – Diggle! „Hey Felicity.“ His look was so sweet natured. „Everything alright?“ She had difficulties to array her thoughts. About fife minutes ago everything WAS still allright! The girl just did look up to her friend. A knowing look met hers. „What about some air?“  
Slowly and roaming to not attract any attention Diggle led her to one balcony which provided cover of curious eyes. Felicity noticed lots of huge potted plants and soon lost her bearing – She had overdone it and didn’t realize it! Damn. Awkward.   
“Hey, What’s up?”  
“Everything’s … Fine. I was … lost in a thought and that pain just distracted me. I wasn’t... I just…didn’t pay any attention to my wine - I mean apart from drinking it…“  
Diggle gave her a soft smile. “I have to go back in.” Felicity’s gaze followed her friend inside the lighted room, where he inconspicuous searched a place near Oliver.  
Every time near him...  
She was so glad not to be Diggle right now... just a silly thought. Finally she was in his ear all but permanently. And of course she was not a security adviser like Diggle. And how could a girl of her inches protect someone like Oliver. Not that he needed protection at all...  
The bubbling-Trap got her again.

Once again her dizzy brain noticed Oliver as catalyst for Felicity’s babbling attacks. To be honest, she couldn’t really remember her acting before she met Oliver in her life. These years had changed her. And so here she stood groggy at a party of one of the most influential corporations of the world and in a trace of selfishness couldn’t stop thinking of his bloody lips, wishes she never knew she had have them.  
The IT-girl looked up to the sky, it was deep black by now.  
A full moon covered by some grey clouds… If something happened in the Verdant-night, Oliver dissembled. Except that glance. As he wanted to take a look at her innermost. The whole evening his eyes seemed to enter her deeply and he had this special way to purse his lips…  
Felicity’s heart started beating fast: Did she kissed him??  
This thought less surprised her than made her curious… What were his lips like? Gentle? They seemed to be full and soft. Felicity skin crawled and she got goosebumps.  
She needed pretty less fantasy to imagine his torso, shirtless... She knew the map of his scars and tattoos, the fine line of his muscles like her own purse, and to her surprise - for the first time she felt how badly she wanted him, even when it became increasingly difficult to set aside that thought. Felicity got dizzy, until she faltered and had to hold on.  
When she felt a touch on her shoulder Felicity expected Diggle, but when she turned the IT-girl looked up in these eyes instead... These eyes that tried to immerse into her.  
Blood pulsed in her ears and a crawling flashed through her body sudden and intense. She simply had to know how his lips were tasting…

\---

When the tenth idiot in a black suit expressed condolences for Moira - who was dead for month - Oliver got sick to his stomach.  
When it became clear they would make over QC to him again and Walter vouched for him, they all chummed up with him.  
From the corner of his eye Oliver witnessed Diggle guiding Felicity outside. They vanished two footsteps later in the dark of a cloudy night.  
Oliver answered a few sentences that sounded like questions with approving humming’s and hoped they were no open ended ones.  
Was Felicity alright?  
Diggle came back and immediately noticed Oliver’s look. And the young man became displeasing aware how less he could hide before the two of them. But his friend nodded to him an Oliver understood: Hold the line, Felicity’s fine. But Oliver didn’t care. This evening ran well long enough, time to vamoose.  
Oliver just had to get rid of that cloddy guy, who engrossed him right now because he ran a not mentionable subsidiary of QC. But that besetting mini-entrepreneur was heavy-handed or simply bold. So Oliver cut him short with an „excuse me“ and shimmied over him. He stopped short at the glass door and watched Felicity. Her blond curls fell over her shoulders, so he could see her back. Two tiny beauty patches decorated her skin right underneath her neck. A spot ne never noticed consciously.  
His heart started beating faster, what he saw was simply perfection. The whole evening Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about her words that night. When she was looking at him and bolster him... would she rescue him like that, if she had no feelings for him?  
But his sight... Felicity bathed in barely appreciable silver light, it finally came to his mind it was irrelevant, because who could be luckier than the man Felicity loved? He took two steps towards her and repeated the only gesture in which he used to dare being near her: He gently touched her shoulder. He just wanted to look at her, but realized he must have dismay her when he again tiptoed behind her back. Her eyes widened und they looked confused but not a second later something flashed trough them that took his breath – the last thing he ever expected to see tonight or actually ever. And it flashed his body, too – desire. Felicity led her Hands on his chest and looked up to him and before Oliver got the chance to wonder he felt her warm lips on his.  
When she kissed him passionately, he caught fire for her immediately; her lips were soft but urging against him. He hardly could believe it was Felicity. His hands wandered to her back, ran over her cool, velvet skin and pull her into his arms as closely as possible. Her lips were sweet and... alcoholic. In all his selfish thoughts he did forget there must be a reason for her to be outside, drinking that much was not like her and he felt remorse... Oliver broke the kiss before he dared to kiss her back.  
"Felicity" he murmured. He pulled back and tried to catch her eyes. She gasped and Oliver felt her heartbeat to his chest. He saw her cute face mixed with a shadow of lust and had to confess to himself he never thought he would ever see her looking that way. Oliver needed to touch her, the feeling hit him hard. But this wasn’t her, right?  
It was the wine...  
"You do not want this for real..." he whispered "I will get you home..."  
But she stopped him, her lips found his for a second kiss that nearly took his breath away, she broke it when she felt him pull back again. Then Felicity whispered with her hoarse voice:  
"I want you so badly it hurts... but when I’m dry I’m too damn wise for such a asininity..."  
Every though in his head became blurred and when he noticed he still clutched her Oliver didn’t dare to move.  
When Diggle came out, who obviously felt Oliver’s urge to leave, Oliver ask him to take Felicity home. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he did it himself. And Oliver couldn’t take the responsibility.


End file.
